


The daughter of fire and death

by HobbitNerdGirl



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - No One Ring, De-Aged, Depression, Drug Abuse, F/M, Goblins, M/M, Magic, Matchmaker Bilbo, Miscarriage, Orcs, Paddling, Secrets, Shapeshifter, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanking, Trolls, all live, and dwarfs, and humans, and orcs, cross gender, except Smaug, hobbits are a myth, matchmaker rose, smaug has a daughter, to elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitNerdGirl/pseuds/HobbitNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose seems like a normel girl if being a shape shifters is normal and the daughter of a dragon is normel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The girl

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters belong to j.r.Tolkien except rose

Gandalf is in for a earful when he gets here muttered Bilbo

The dwarfs are destroying my house and eating all the food messing up my carpet. 

Just then a knock on the door it was Gandalf with a young girl standing beside him she looked human but dwarf and hobbit and she was pretty. 

All the dwarfs that were there stared at her Gandalf coughed to get attention this is Rose pointing to the girl.

Rose this is Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Ori, Dori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomber and our host Bilbo Baggins. 

Good evening gentleman she said everybody said hello and then waited for there leader Rose and Bilbo and Bomber where talking about recipes and secret ingredients and asked about each other past. 

Bomber talked about life before the dragon and how he was a chef in the kitchen and after the dragon how he still was a chef but is traveling around.

Bilbo talked about his life before fell winter and during how he tried to save his parents but were to late,everybody was listening after that.

Rose talked about how she rembers little of her father and how she was stolen by orcs and was forced to do stuff till Lord Elrond found her with her brother Estal. When she finished there was a knock at the door

He is here said Gandalf. 

Who said Rose and Bilbo together.

They all walked to the door and opened it was the dwarf king thought Rose instantly

Gandalf, the dwarf said I thought you said these place would be easy to find I lost my way twice I would have passed this house if it were not for the mark on the door. 

There is no mark that door was painted a week ago. 

There is I put it other my self said Gandalf

Bilbo and Rose this is Thorin Oakenshield well this is the burgler and the hunter he said while circling them made like the burglered one and the hunted he said everyone laughed. 

Ax or sword Thorin said 

well I do have skills at conkers if it is so important Bilbo said. 

Thorin smirked how about you he said to Rose ax or sword 

Anything I can use can be a weapon she said

as she picked up quill and threw to the tip of the feather was out of the wall 

she stood there smirking while everyone else looked at the wall.

Interesting Thorin said I will have to reconsidered what I said what else are you good at anything else 

Rose smirked I do not want to reveal to much in the beginning of this quest I will tell later. 

Well everyone was to hungry to care so after the dwarfs ate he gave them the contract Rose signed hers without a second thought Bilbo was a bit weary but signed it anyway

we best retire said Thorin nobody disagreed. 

The next morning Bilbo woke up early to pack and get ready and make breakfast but when he got to the kitchen Rose was up making tea 

I heard you were awake so I made you some she said while carefully pouring it in a cup and handed it to him I have to go get some things from the market so i will be back before we leave anything you need Rose said 

no thank you said Bilbo but if thorin is angry not my fault. 

Rose laughed at that oh as long as come back he will not be so angry with that she left 

About 15 minutes she was back and only other people that have awoken where Gandalf, Ori, Dori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin and kili and fili.

when she arrived she saw Bilbo and said see told you he would not be angry she said almost laughing well you got lucky said Bilbo that he is not up.

Who is not up said thorin

Oin and gloin they said whew close one what did you get from the market said Bilbo 

well let's see

Tea

Flint

Water skin

Bed roll

Some food

A cloak for me and a Cloak for you she said while handing a dark green one at him

Why did you get me one said Bilbo

Became you will be miserable without one and a saw you did not have one Rose said.

Wow very thoughtful thank you very much now if you excuse me I will be writing my will because if I do not make it or I decide to live in erober there will be a guide for them.

Wow thinking ahead very smart, Bilbo can I tell you a secret 

But that was cut off by thorin saying there leaving so let us get going. 

I will tell you later she said so after a horrible day of riding on horse back thank goodness Rose brought extra handkerchiefs but finally on solid ground Billbo was relaxing

Bilbo awoke Rose shaking him can you help me collect some fire wood she said

Sure bilbo said

So after a while of picking up use able sticks she turned to him and said 

Bilbo remeber what I said earlier about my secret 

yeah said Bilbo nervously 

we'll the secret is

I am a shape shifter.


	2. the trolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Rose no one else  
> Sorry if any typos.  
> Hope you enjoy

The dwarfs are mean thought Rose all except for Fili,Kili ,Thorin, Dwalin,Ballin, Bombur  and Gloin,Oin  and Bilbo they were making inappropriate jokes about her and she was the blunt of the joke most of the times.

One day Rose said to Bilbo I will make them eat there words  

I'm sure you will he said while patting her back anything could happen on this adventure. 

We will stop here for the day Fili and Kili watch the ponys do not leave them Thorin said and gave job to everyone, somebody sneered and said 

The girl should cook, woman are excellent cooks their not made for traveling and such.

Rose just ignored them as usual and went to hunt while bring back 5 rabbits and handing them to bombur to cook for a stew.

When she sat down she heard bofur say out loud ,i think she caught the rabbits because she is a girl and all the male rabbits  were suduced by her which she has a unfair advantage Hunting with, she will seduce smaug that is why gandalf chose her he said while laughing. 

Rose shook her head no not that it is because girls are more skilled then boys at hunting but we just do not want to hurt mens feelings with telling them that she said while smiling.

Then Nori and Bofur whispered something to Ori which he blushed and took out his note book looked at her and began drewing something.

Rose was sitting looking through herbs she had found when she saw Ori came over and cleared his throat to get her attention he still was blushing ,bad sign she thought as she looked up and saw him holding his note book.

I did a sketching of you Ori said as she stood up to look She was not pleased It was a nude sketching of her layed out on a bed.

I think Ori that you are not done with the drawing Rose said 

I'm pretty sure I am done said Ori saying it as like she was dumb 

which broke the last straw she turn toward him and picked him up by his shirt that had everyone standing up and walking over, Dwalin and Dori were trying to pull them apart but she was to strong but what she said chilled them.

Listen here dwarf I have had it with this if I wanted to I could kill you before you made it to your mountain. I am risking every thing to get back your mountain and this is what I get back I would ashamed to be you she said in such a deathly calm voice , and only Ori saw her eyes flick gold and red then back to normal. When she dropped him she said she would check on Fili and Kili and Bilbo. When she found them she was in for a surprise and so was the company.

There was Bilbo talking to 3 trolls, Fili and Kili go get thorin she said I will make sure Bilbo does not get killed or eaten.

Fili and Kili nodded and rushed off she was off to the side hidden from view watching the company come and fight the trolls just to lose and be tied up in sacks.

Men she thought have no use of timing, Patience or skill.

When she stepped out she nodded to Bilbo and Bilbo realized she was going to reveal her secret he nodded back.

Hey she said which cought the attention of everyone why would you eat smelly dirty Dwarves which caused some to hmmh in protest.

Beside why would you eat them ,when you can have a person that could be anything you want Everyone was confused at that what did she mean when all the sudden she was a eagle.

She scratched at the eyes of the trolls and distracted them till Gandalf cakes not soon later they all heard Gandalf and was relieved soon when all of them was untied they turned to her and said.

Your a shape shifter!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah and it is not just one animal I can do all animals and human, elf, dwarf and hobbit she said.

Yes we have a great member in our company that can help you through a lot of situations with that they went into the troll cave and found some weapons for some people. Then shortly after words ran into Radagast who looked happy to see Gandalf and surprised to see Rose.

I have not seen you since I took you to Elrond how are things going,also I saw Estel looking for you earlier.

We'll I have been good no trouble and such, but where have you last seen Estal.

She was about to say before a crunching sound and a shadow

Estal, Rose said

Yes Rose is that you Estal said while jogging towards them /you are a sight for sore eyes./ Estal said

/What are you doing here don't you know how angry father is going to get/ said Rose

/yes but I wanted to go on a quest to find some rare herbs I read about/ said Estal

/do you know how angry father will be when he sees us/ said Rose 

/yes but you still did/ said Estal 

/now is not time /said Rose.

Before they could continue on there were wargs which lead to a chase and now they did not know were Gandalf was it was awful.

He left us said Dwalin

Over here fools said Gandalf by a rock which they all slid down then they heard horns up above and heard bows being pulled backed and released in which a dead orc rolled down there rock slide .

Elfs, said Thorin

There is a path do we follow it said dwalin 

Follow it of course said Bofur 

So after hours of sliding through they finally reached the end.

The last homely place said Gandalf also known as 

Rievendall said Bilbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Ros can shift into any thing that includes  
> An orc  
> A goblin  
> A troll  
> A dragon  
> A warg  
> Anything  
> Next is Revindall  
> Estal is her brother in all but blood  
> Elrond is care taker of them  
> / this means Estal and Rose secret language/  
> Eastel is 15 and Rose Is 12

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for typos hope you enjoyed it


End file.
